simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruthene-Maurian War
The Ruthenian-Maurian Wars was a conflict between Ruthenian Empire and the Kingdom of Mauria, the war was a direct result of the creation of Ruthenian Empire and the refusal to recognize their neighbors after serious assault and diplomatic hostilities between the two nations, such hostilities ended in a declaration of war and the Basileus Konstantinos I and Mauryan President Federico Bongiovanni Background The fall of Parsia in 3216 caused concern among Mauryan leaders by the deplorable state of their defenses and ruthenes land grievances against various regions of the Mauryan Kingdom. The Enosis caused the fall of the homeland of the Parsians and their forced exile of the peninsula, the many refugees and critics of the new Ruthene country searched sought political asylum in Carantia, capital of the Mauria and received by a committee of refugees led by nationalist Alfredo Victorino, this and his party pushed Mauri President, Federico Bongiovanni to demand answers and sanctions as a Part of Persian refugees and some guarantees to the expansionist ideas of the new emperor of Ruthenia, Konstantinos I. Victorino carries a serious political propaganda against the new empire released, Victorino's diplomacy demanded Mauria guarantees not only for people but also the immediate replacement of the Parsian Sultan in office. The Basileus replied by sending a diplomatic delegate charged by Loukas Notaras and Isidoros Lamprakis giving a full explanation and demanding recognition of the new Ruthene state, as well as respect of trade agreements and military fixed by the ancient empire and Mauri plus we arguing certain benefits blood of Maurian origin, according to the words of the delegate Notaras "Maurians are part of the Hellenes, the Hellenes and the Mauri are united by ties beyond culture and ideas, are a current common", Bongiovanni, pressured by his party was forced to reject the delegation, the Ruthene government saw that the situation was compounded by each passing day and saw the integrity and sovereignty was at serious risk in the north, especially in the Merenea Bay where Maurian troops fittings, in addition to anti settled the anti-ruthene politics introduced in the region since the Enosis twenty years earlier. Finally the diplomatic situation became untenable, Notaras returns to Auronopolis again without positive responses and closing many doors south of the empire, the Basileus had no choice but to give a formal declaration of war in April 3229 The War The Ruthenian Army and the Air Force had a quick and essential response to the declaration of war, the Ruthenians brigades quickly moved north and settled in the village of Allotia, getting your quick surrender, Basileus wanted fast action, so he took the order Lamprakis bombing of all corporations and fortifications such bombing caused more than half a million deaths and the destruction of two counties and the town of Allotia The Maurian Troops retreated to the capital after constant bombardment that took the city, weak responses Mauri before the Ruthene attack, the imperial air force bombed the capital for 4 months, leaving it the capital almost destroyed. soon Mauryan troops of Count Bongiovanni gathered near the Marmora bay and gave one last fight in the south of the capital, where the Ruthene Army commanded by Lamprakis, the Ruthene army presents and surprised the Mauryan troops in Giovagnella, the Mauryans was defeated and Bongiovanni was forced to flee to the south. After 9 months of war and the entire south of the country taken, being totally bombed the capital, the president was found on the border with Colomo and was forced to abdicate and surrender in the treaty of Auronopolis in 29 of November of 3229 Aftermath and Consequences The Ruthenian victory over the Maurians caused the annexation of the country and the Dissolution of the Kingdom, Konstantinos renamed the nation as Thracia and rose to the rank of Imperial Principality, keeping many privileges and freedoms redneck country, creating new thamatas and provinces attached to the imperial administration, the Imperial council appoint Manuel Bragationi as a ''Exarchos'' of Thracia and is forced to agree with the Mauri people some agreements for the new legal status of the Principality after the destruction of Arcadia and the death of near 700.000 peoples, the capital is moved near the Sea of Marmora and renamed as Neapolis Bragationi name some offices and ministers in the name of basileus to manage better the casualities and rebuild the country, human losses have been difficult to cope after the annexation and the empire had to carry the costs of war: paying nearly 500 billion drachmas to pay both war damage the country In social terms caused great diaspora of Maurians and Persians outside the Empire, causing a serious labor in the region, the Exarch has taken certain measures to "Hellenize" the rule and attract both Hellenian and other Maurianslive and help reconstruction of Thracia War proved not only to protect the sovereignty and integrity of the new Ruthene state, but also a source of pride for the Imperial military, granting various titles and credits to the victorious soldiers returning Auronopolis and marched in a military parade in Omoneia Square See Also * Grand Principate of Thracia *Ruthenian Armed Forces *Imperial Ruthenian Army Category:Ruthenia